Sanguinistas
Category:ArticlesCategory:Organizations | image = | aliases = Sanguinista Movement | continuity = True Blood | type = | status = | leaders = | members = Russell Edgington; Bill Compton; Eric Northman; Nora Gainsborough; Steve Newlin; Rosalyn Harris; Salome Agrippa; Kibwe Akinjide | allies = | enemies = Vampire Authority | 1st appearance = "Turn! Turn! Turn!" }} Sanguinistas are a fictional civil movement featured in the HBO supernatural drama series True Blood. They were referenced as early as season four by the character of Nan Flanagan. The first actual member of the Sanguinistas to appear in the series is Nora Gainsborough, who was introduced in the season five premiere, "Turn! Turn! Turn!". Through the course of the season, members of another group, the Vampire Authority, evolved into the modern day Sanguinista movement. Overview The Sanguinistas are vampires who hold to a literal interpretation of the Vampire Bible as first inscribe by the race's progenitor, Lilith. A fundamentalist group, the Sanguinistas hold a dogmatic reverence for the Bible, and operate in opposition to the Vampire Authority. As such, they did not support the Vampire Rights Amendment and reject the notions of mainstreaming, which was the practice of gaining nourishment from the synthetic blood substitute, Tru Blood, preferring instead to maintain traditional methods of feeding by drinking from live prey. History The Vampire Authority, based out of New Orleans, Louisiana sought to improve vampire/human relations, and even had working deals with the United States government. They were the architects of the Vampire Rights Amendment and believed that their continued survival as a species was predicated upon maintaining a peaceful coexistence with humans - values that the Sanguinista Movement did not share. The Inner Circle of the Vampire Authority possessed a vial, which allegedly contained the blood of Lilith. The VA captured several rogue members whom they believed to be Sanguinistas, including Bill Compton, Eric Northman and Nora Gainsborough. Their biggest prize however, was capturing the renegade vampire elder, Russell Edgington, who caused a massive schism in vampire/human relations by brutally slaughtering a news anchor on live television. True Blood: Everything Is Broken Edgington turned the tables on the Vampire Authority however by staking their leader, Roman Zimojic, resulting in the True Death. Taking control of the Inner Circle, Russell and the others drank from the blood of Lilith, which brought their most primal vampiric instincts to bear. As such, they eschewed the values of the Vampire Authority and embraced the hedonism of the Sanguinista Movement. The Inner Circle members, as well as Compton, Northman, Gainsborough, and their newest member Steve Newlin went to a trendy bar in New Orleans and satiated their bloodlust by savagely murdering everyone in the bar. True Blood: In the Beginning The Sanguinistas most notable actions however, occurred a few nights later when Bill Compton ordered a terrorist attack against the main True Blood manufacturing installation. In short order however, members of the former Vampire Authority began turning on one another. Edgington killed Dieter Braun, while Northman subsequently killed Edgington. Bill Compton took control of the faction, slaughtering the remaining members of the Inner Circle. He consumed the remaining blood of Lilith, which caused him to explode, but his body reconstituted itself with the power of the vampire mother and Lilith was reborn in Compton's body. As a living vampire god, Compton took his own initiatives towards furthering his personal goals, but the Sanguinista Movement was now a thing of the past. True Blood: Save Yourself Members * Bill Compton - Chancellor * Russell Edgington * Salome Agrippa * Rosalyn Harris * Dieter Braun * Kibwe Akinjide * Nora Gainsborough * Eric Northman * Steve Newlin See also External Links References ----